


We Don't Talk Anymore

by bryzknowstheuniverse



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bev is boss, Beverly Marsh is the only person in the world who can talk some sense into Richie Tozier, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, COULD I TAG ANYMORE THINGS?!?!?!?!, Drug Abuse, Forgiveness, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Making Love, Making Up, Recovery, Rimming, Self-Acceptance, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 12:45:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13214055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bryzknowstheuniverse/pseuds/bryzknowstheuniverse
Summary: As Stan laid there in the quiet of the Sunday morning a thought kept plaguing him, he needed to see Richie Tozier as soon as possible. In his mind, he knew that he should be thinking of how to apologize to Archie, but that wasn’t what he wanted.Stanley Uris only wanted Richard Tozier.





	We Don't Talk Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> This is the requested sequel to my previous Stozier story Attention. You don't technically need to read Attention in order to enjoy this fic, however reading it would provide lots of background information about the plot and characters actions, as well as another explicitly smutty Stozier encounter. 
> 
> Thank you for all of you who commented on Attention, and for those of you who requested a second part to the story both on here or on Tumblr. Y'all are truly the best, and I hope that you enjoy this installment. I am so sorry that it took so long to get this one out, hopefully it's worth the wait!
> 
> PS: I tagged Archie Andrews in this because I was watching Riverdale when I wrote Attention and I needed a name and face claim for Stan's new love interest and Archie just kind of clicked in my mind. Props to the two people who noticed this and totally mentioned it in the comments. Y'all were absolutely right! A girls gotta do what a girls gotta do when it comes to inspiration! ❤️❤️❤️

Out of all of the members of the Lucky Seven of the Losers Club, Beverly Marsh was the one who knew how to get shit done. She especially knew better than anyone how to handle the boys when they were being idiots. This expertise is what led her to Richie Tozier’s house at an ungodly time on a Sunday morning. Someone needed to talk some sense into the Trashmouth, and start the steps to settle this bullshit once and for all.

 

Ben’s party had been the night before. What had started as a light hearted night of drinking and dancing had ended in heartache and pain. The whole club had sprang into action when they saw a very pissed off Archie sprint out the front door followed by a barefoot and disheveled Stan, and then there was Richie moving to catch up with ex. It didn’t take much for Bev to decipher what had happened, she knew that Stan always felt a strong pull towards Richie, he had tried to explain it to her multiple times before they had even started dating. It only got worse after they had started to date, Stan head over heels, oblivious to the fact that his boyfriend could never be the soft boy that he craved. Richie Tozier was a dick, a inappropriately wisecracking dick, who would never change. Bev knew this because Richie was her partner in crime, her closest friend in the Losers Club for a long time. She had seen the distance that he was putting between himself and the other Losers before Stan had noticed, she knew something was wrong but couldn’t put her finger on it. She only wished that she could have warned Stan sooner. Bev had held Stan in her arms as he cried over Richie choosing drugs over him. Had done everything she could to cheer him up, and had even been the one who introduced him to Archie. Bev thought she was helping, at the time she truly thought she was. When Richie had released those dirty pictures of Stan and spread those rumors, Bev was beside herself. She never thought that Richie would be so cold and heartless. It was beyond forgiveness. Of course it didn’t end there, Richie never knew when to quit. He pulled Stan right back in at that party, and left the rest of them to deal with the ticking time bomb that was Stan’s emotions and broken heart. She could still hear the muffled sounds of Stan’s sobs as he wretched into the toilet bowl of the bathroom in Bill’s house. 

 

Bev climbed the few steps up the Tozier front porch and rang the doorbell. She tapped her toe as she waited impatiently. The other Losers had no idea that she was doing this, even Ben had no idea where his girlfriend was at this early hour. She heard some banging inside and then the door swung open, revealing a very distressed looking Richie.

 

“Fuck you want, Bev? It’s too fucking early.” He went to slam the door not even giving her the chance to answer but she caught it before he could and pushed him into the house, closing the door behind her.

 

“We need to talk, Rich.” She said in the most condescending tone that Richie had ever heard her pull. He sighed, he knew that trying to resist Bev at this point would be futile, and retreated to the living room where he plopped down on the worn sofa. Beverly sat in the arm chair, and turned her body to face him. “What the fuck are you doing, Richie? To Stan, to yourself, what the fuck is going on in that mind of yours?” Richie groaned and dramatically flipped himself over so his face was hidden in the cushions of the couch.

 

“I don’t know, Bev. I don’t fucking know.” He muttered, barely audible from his position, he heard her click her tongue and he knew that she was about to give him a verbal beatdown, so he continued before she could. “I still love him. With every fucking fiber of my being, I love him. I just...I couldn’t stand seeing him with that fucking jackass, stupid red hair and muscles, since when does Stan even go for jock football players who play the fucking guitar...I just don’t know.”

 

“Jesus Christ, Beep Beep Richie.” Bev snapped. “You can’t use love as an excuse for abuse. You made your choice with the drugs and everything, you chose them over Stan. That killed him Rich. Do you know how many times I sat with him while he cried over your pathetic ass? No? Don’t have an answer for that one? Archie was a good change for him. A real decent guy who would focus on him and put him first. Stan was getting better.” She shook her head, in disbelief that she even had to say all of this. “When you released those pictures….said those things about him, I couldn’t believe it. My best friend, Richie Tozier, would never do something like that. So aimed to destroy someone who he once loved. That was awful, but Stan was trying to cope, and then you decided to truly destroy him. Don’t lie to me, Jackass. You knew that he would be there, knew that he would be drinking. You took advantage of that and showed up anyway.”

 

“It...it wasn’t like that.” Richie tried to defend, but he knew it was a lie. “It was like that. I don’t know why I did those things to him. Why seeing him happy hurt me. I was just so miserable. And I know that he deserves better. He’s always deserved better than me. The whole world knows that. I didn’t go to the party to do all of this, but then I saw him. How beautiful he is, and he was yelling at me and all of the pain and misery went away when I kissed him. I felt whole again. I didn’t fuck him to mess up things with him and that other guy. I just...couldn’t not touch him.”

 

“Rich…” Bev pinched the bridge of her nose and took a deep breath. “You’re right. He deserves better. Better than a drug addict that blows him off all the time. But that’s not you, Richie. That’s not the Richie that we all knew and loved, the one that Stan fell head over heels in love with. You changed.”

 

“Fuck!” Richie screamed, tugging at his unruly curls. “I fucking know that I have changed. Jesus Christ. I just...I didn’t want to feel anymore. I know that sounds cheap as shit, because I had you guys, and Stan, but things just got to be so much. I knew you guys were going to get sick of me and leave me behind, and I just wanted to get a jump on it. Wanted to be in control, instead of having to wait around and feel like you guys were just pitying me. And then I met those guys in detention one day, they were talking about this new drug they had got their hands on. Well, new to them. Cocaine. And they asked if I wanted to try it too. And I’m not proud of this, Bev, I’m not, but that hit made me feel like I was fucking flying. Like all of my worries were gone. When I came down, I realized what you guys would think, what you would say, you’d be mad or disappointed. Eddie would throw some facts out about how I had killed my brain cells. Then I realized, that it might be bad enough for you guys to freeze me out. For me to finally have my answer, but Stan. Stan would try to fix me. He would soften up, ditch his sassy one-liners and try to get me to be normal, but he would waste his time doing that. Because even without drugs, he deserved better than me. He deserves someone who can give him the fucking world. I can’t do that. I could never do that.” Richie’s voice was small and he was crying. 

 

Bev tried to follow his rant as best as she could, but he rambled, and it was difficult. His thoughts were scattered, and Bev couldn’t help but wonder if he was on the drug right now. Her heart ached for him and it made her feel conflicted. He was still her friend, but he had done so much damage. She had to handle this delicately. 

 

“We would never boot you out, Rich, or leave you. We’ve all told you time and time again. I know that’s your biggest fear, but you have to trust us.” He nodded along with her, and she took a deep breath, the next thing she had to ask was going to suck. “Are you still using?” Richie’s head shot up at the question and he looked mildly irritated, she shot him a warning glance and he dropped his head again.

 

“I...I’ve been trying to quit. It’s been hard. I have been clean for almost a week...I know that doesn’t seem like much…”

 

“It’s a great step, Richie. I’m proud of you.” Bev soothed, placing her hand in a comforting manner on his back. He leaned into the touch, obviously touch starved from his forced self isolation. “Wait, so you really fought with Stan in public and then fucked him last night when you were sober?” She wandered out loud, and Richie nodded. “Christ Almighty, Kid. Let’s get you showered and dressed, I’ll treat you to breakfast, and we will make a stop on the way.”

 

Richie followed Bev’s instructions, and within the hour he was sitting in the basement of an old building in Derry at a Narcotics Anonymous meeting. Bev squeezed his hand in support as he listened to the stories of how drugs had ruined the other attendees lives. Richie vowed to himself that he wouldn’t go back, that he would stay clean and sober. He couldn’t continue with his destructive path. 

 

-

 

Stan woke up with a massive hangover and his ass was throbbing. He rolled over to see Bill sleeping peacefully, he figured that the losers chose Bill’s house to stash the very drunk boy because Bill’s parents just didn’t care what their son did anymore. As Stan laid there in the quiet of the Sunday morning a thought kept plaguing him, he needed to see Richie Tozier as soon as possible. In his mind, he knew that he should be thinking of how to apologize to Archie, but that wasn’t what he wanted.

 

Stanley Uris only wanted Richard Tozier. He shook his head and forced that intrusive thought to leave his mind. He needed to get his head sorted out, he needed to apologize to Archie for everything he had done. Stan tried to roll out of bed, but groaned at how his whole body ached. If the result of drinking the copious amounts alcohol wasn’t bad enough, he could still feel Richie all over him. Bending him, thrusting hard and fast deep into him. Stan closed his eyes, and steeled his nerves, willing himself to fight the discomfort and get out of bed, but a hand touched his shoulder softly.

 

“C-come back t-to sleep, Stan.” Bill murmured sleepily, Stan looked at the warm bed and his best friend’s open arms, and sunk back into them. He curled into Bill’s arms and let him rub circles on his back.

 

“Isn’t Mike is going to be pissed off that you’re cuddling someone else in your bed?” He snarked, regretting it immediately when his head began pounding.

 

“Sssssh. Mike’s t-the one who p-put you in t-this bed.” Bill replied in a low voice, considerate of the other boy’s headache. “I c-can stop the c-cuddling if you’re s-so co-con-concerned about my r-relationship…”

 

“No!” Stan curled into him even more and Bill let out a soft laugh, wrapping his arms around his friend tighter. They stayed like that for another hour, before Bill got up to bring Stan back some aspirin and water. He set up a bath for Stan to help sooth his aching body, and read to Stan in a soothing voice while he washed away the memories, and bodily fluids, from the night before. Bill was the absolute best, Stan had always thought so, but this had proved it. They were sitting at the Denbrough’s kitchen table when Stan made up his mind.

 

“I have to find Archie and apologize.” Bill raised an eyebrow at him, but let Stan continue. “It’s the right thing to do. Archie is a great guy. I can’t believe I did that to him.”

 

“W-why did y-you?” Bill asked cautiously, “W-why did y-you give in t-to Richie l-like that? Y-you were d-doing so w-well.” Bill’s eyes hold the kind of sincerity that could never be confused as pity, but Stan still feels it anyway.

 

“I don’t know, Bill...he kissed me and all of these feelings came flooding back. It’s like...everything I had been missing, since I left him, maybe even before that in our relationship, was in that kiss. I know it was wrong, Bill. It was an awful choice, but feeling him again…” Bill grimaced, not wanting the details. He had heard enough about Richie’s magic cock from Stan in the past, and while he doubted that it came anywhere close the that of the stunning Mike Hanlon’s, he really didn’t need to hear more about it or have this particular line of discussion on this Sunday morning. Stan picked up on Bill’s face and stopped. “Sorry, Bill. Beep, Beep, Me.”

 

“Y-you still l-love him? Still c-crave him?” Bill asked, and Stan nodded with tears in his eyes. “B-but you f-feel like y-you have to a-ap-apologize to Archie?” Stan nodded again.

 

“It’s the right thing to do. Even after he said those awful things to me.” Stan let that flash into his mind. The sweet caring redhead had called him a filthy little cum slut in front of everyone while Stan had stood barefoot and crying on Ben’s front lawn. Had told him that he never wanted to see him again, and had acted like Stan had owed him for him being nice to him.  “If the situation was reversed...maybe I would have done the same…”

 

“N-no. You w-wouldn’t have.” Bill shook his head, anger rising over what that jackass had said, no amount of betrayal should lead to someone’s weakness being exploited. “He w-was hurt, b-but he s-shouldn’t have said t-those things.” He knew that he wouldn’t get Stan to agree with him, so he moved on from that line of thought. “D-do you w-want me to g-go see Archie w-with you?” Stan thought it over for a few moments, Bill would probably lose his temper and start screaming at Archie, fists would fly, and the situation would only escalate. He shook his head.

 

“No. I don’t think that would be a good idea.” He replied, “Do you think Mike would drive me over to his house?” Bill shrugged.

 

“I c-can call and a-ask him.” Stan nodded and Bill got up to walk over to the phone on his kitchen counter. He dialed Mike’s number from heart. “H-hi, Mr. Hanlon, m-may I speak t-to Mike? Thank y-you.” Bill glanced back to Stan who seemed to be lost in thought as he stared at his bowl of Cheerios. “H-hey baby...y-yeah, he’s awake...o-okay I t-think, he w-wants to go s-see Archie and a-apologize...I k-know. C-could you d-drive him?...N-no. He d-doesn’t w-want me to g-go...Oh m-my God, I w-wouldn’t p-punch him M-Michael. I c-can control m-myself...D-don’t ‘baby boy’ m-me...I’ll s-see you when y-you get h-here...I love y-you too, bye.” Bill moved back to the table and Stan seemed to snap out of his trance. “Mike w-will be h-here in f-fifteen, do y-you want to p-practice what y-you’re going to s-say?” Stan nodded, he definitely needed to work on what he was going to say and get his mind straight.

 

They sat there and practiced until Mike showed up, to pick Stan up. 

 

-

 

Stan sat in the passenger seat of Mike’s truck. He tapped his fingers on his legs in specific counting patterns, trying to keep his anxiety at bay. They had pulled up to Archie’s house a few minutes earlier and he was trying to get the courage to actually get out of the vehicle and walk up to the door.

 

“Do you want me to drive around the block again? Might be less creepy then just sitting here…” Mike asked and Stan shook his head. He took a deep breath and opened the door to the cab. He slid out and shut the door behind him, stealing his nerves and forcing himself to continue his trek.

 

Stan rang the doorbell and waited. His hands fidgeted in front of him, as he waited. Soon the door was being opened and a middle aged man with a scruffy beard and a worn face was opening the door. He looked like how he imagined that Archie would look when he was older.

 

“Hi, I was wondering if Archie is home. I would like to speak to him.” Stan spoke as politely as he could, the other man sized him up for a second, but nodded. 

 

“Archie! There’s someone here to see you!” He called over his shoulder in the direction of the stairs. He heard groans and what sounded like someone stumbling out of bed. “He should be right down, would you like to come in…?”

 

“Stan.” He supplied. A slight look of recognition passed on the older man’s face. “No, thank you, Mr. Andrews. I can just wait out here for him.” The older man nodded in understanding and shut the door when Stan stepped back. Stan waited for a few more minutes until he heard the door open again and someone step out.

 

“Oh my God. Seriously? You didn’t do enough damage last night? I told you that I never wanted to see you again.” Archie seethed, and Stan shrunk back into himself a little. He had figured that Archie would be mad, it was understandable, but Stan was still taken aback by it actually happening. Archie had always seemed so level headed and pleasant. 

 

“I wanted to apologize for my behavior last night...in person.” Stan let out meekly. Archie started to laugh, and Stan stepped back a bit, this manic state spooking him.

 

“Your behavior? Your fucking behavior. And what behavior are we speaking of, Stanley?” He spat in his direction. “Would that be getting drunk off your ass? No. That would be understandable, possibly forgivable considering you were upset over everything that’s happened. Would the behavior you’re speaking of be starting a fight at the party and making an ass of yourself in front of the entire twelfth grade? Nah. You did that, but even that would be forgivable. Oh. I remember. The behavior you must be speaking of is how you let your ex boyfriend fuck you in some back bedroom at a party that you invited me to! Me, who you, what? Were keeping around for fun? Using me to forget him? Stop crying, Stan, Jesus. You’re such a little fag.” 

 

“I shouldn't have...I didn’t mean to…” Stan was really choking on his words, willing the tears to stop falling so he can appear to be strong, even though he felt anything but that. 

 

“Didn’t mean to spread your legs for him? What? Did you slip out of your clothes and then he fell on top of you and accidentally shoved his dick up your ass?” Archie scoffed. “Everyone was fucking right about you. You’re a stupid little cumslut who would go running back to your druggie ex anytime he asked!”

 

“I AM NOT A FUCKING CUMSLUT!” Stan steamed, getting pissed off, he could admit that he had been wrong, but the name calling was unnecessary. “I’m trying to fucking apologize. I’m sorry I slept with Richie, I’m sorry that I got too drunk to stop myself. I’m sorry that I hurt you.”

 

“Hurt me? You fucking used me, made me start feeling things, I’m not gay, yet you had my mind all twisted around you like that!” Archie’s face held so much disgust for Stan, he had seen it so many times before on the homophobic faces of people in Derry. Archie was different though, he was afraid of being gay himself. Of admitting his feelings for Stan. And for that, Stan truly felt sorry for him.

 

“I didn’t make you feel anything you didn’t want to. Stop lying to yourself.” Stan shook his head, Bill was right, this was pointless. “You were right though, I’m not over Richie. I never was, but I never meant to use you or replace him with you. I am sorry for last night. Maybe one day, you’ll be able to see that and forgive me. If not, I understand.” Stan turned and began walking back to Mike’s truck.

 

“Go fuck yourself, Uris. I will never forgive you for this!” Stan heard Archie yell from the porch before he heard a door slam, he cringed a little involuntarily, but Stan wasn’t hurt by the words. He had done what he had come to do, he couldn’t make Archie change his mind or feel less hurt. Stan opened the door to Mike’s truck and climbed in.

 

“You okay, Stan?” Mike asked, looking over at him. Stan nodded in response, ducking his head down a bit, trying to control his breathing. He had stopped crying, but his mind was still swirling with emotions. “You know, Stan, I’ll go and kick his ass for you, just stay the word.” 

 

“No.” Stan laughed, “That’s okay. I’m good. Jeeze, you and your boyfriend are both hot heads aren’t you?”

 

“Helps keep the passion alive.” Mike said rolling his eyes and starting his truck back up, pulling out onto the street when it was clear and heading back to Bill’s house.

 

-

 

Bill was pacing in his living room, waiting for some word about what had happened when Stan went to apologize to Archie. He nearly dove across the room to get to the phone when it began to ring.

 

“H-hello?” He rushed out. Manners falling by the wayside in favor of rushing to get the information he so desperately needed.

 

“Bill, hey it’s Bev. I really need to talk to you.” Bill relaxed as he heard Bev’s voice coming through the line.

 

“H-hey, Bev. I’m w-waiting for a n-news from Mike a-about Stan. Is e-everything okay?” He asked, stretching the cord of the phone until he reached the front foyer looking through the front window again to check if Mike and Stan had made it back yet. His shoulders slumped when he didn’t see the familiar truck parked by the curb.

 

“I went and talked to Richie…” Bill took a deep breath, his reaction apparent without needing words. Bev continued, “He’s really messed up, Bill. It’s no excuse, but he thought we were all going to leave him, so he went the self sabotage route. You know how he gets about this, he’s so insecure about his place in the group.”

 

“Bev…” Bill tried to compose his thoughts, he did know Richie and what he was like, but he hurt Stan, and that was as unforgivable as kicking someone’s puppy on purpose. “N-none of that m-makes it okay. I-I’m not s-saying that Stan is b-blameless here, h-he chose to s-sleep with Richie a-again, albeit u-under the i-influence of a l-lot of alcohol, b-but Richie...h-he said t-those awful and p-personal things a-about Stan. He r-released that p-picture. That’s n-not just ‘Beep Beep Richie’ b-behavior. Not to m-mention the d-drugs, Bev.”

 

“I know. I know.” Bev started, and Bill knew that she was pinching the bridge of her nose. “I’m not saying that it’s okay. I’m not even saying that we need to welcome him with open arms, but I think that we need to hear him out. He’s clean now, Bill. He’s still in the beginning stages, but we went to a NA meeting this morning before going for breakfast. He says that he wants to get better, and I believe him. I think that he and Stan need to talk, and the only way that’s going to happen is if we trick them into meeting.” Bill sighed, he knew that Bev was right. They never just abandoned each other in times of need, cutting Richie out couldn’t have been a bigger mistake.

 

“O-okay. I t-trust your j-judgement. They d-do need to t-talk.” Bill admitted and rushed to the window when he heard the purr of an engine. Mike had just pulled up to his house, and he and Stan were getting out. “H-how about w-we plan f-for four o’clock at Ben’s h-house? Mike and Stan j-just got b-back to m-my house, and t-that gives me an h-hour to f-figure out how t-to get Stan to a-agree to come. I’ve g-got to go, Bev.”

 

“Okay, Bill. Four it is, I’ll tell Ben.” Bill hung up the phone just as his front door was opening. He rushed to the entryway to meet them.

 

“H-how did it g-go?” He asked, looking between Mike and Stan, trying to pull some information from their body language.

 

“Well, you were probably right.” Stan said, his voice sounded deflated and tired. Bill’s heart ached for him. “He said some pretty nasty things, tried to say that I twisted his mind into thinking that he liked me and was attracted to me. Internalized homophobia at its finest.” Stan let out a bitter laugh. “But what’s important is that I apologized, I said what I needed to, and it’s his choice whether or not to forgive me.” Bill and Mike nodded in agreement with him.

 

“You are absolutely right about that, Stan. As long as you feel like you’ve done what you needed to, and you understand your wrongdoings, you’re good.” Mike gave Stan a pat on the back. A look crossed Stan’s face, that had Bill a little worried, he cocked his eyebrow and telepathically willed Stan to spit it out.

 

“Don’t give me that look, Bill!” Stan squeaked. “I figured something else out too, while I was thinking this morning and after talking to Archie...I’m not over Richie. I still love him, and that bugs me because he has given me every reason in the world to hate him, but I just can’t. There’s something about him, about us. I’m just so confused.” Bill moved forward and pulled Stan into a hug, Stan was starting to get teary again and he buried his face in the crook of Bill’s neck. He really wasn’t one to cry so much or show all of his emotions, but this whole situation had him turned upside down.

 

“It’s o-okay, Stan. W-we understand.” Bill assured, trying to pour comfort to the other boy through his thoughts and words. “L-love doesn’t d-discriminate between p-people who are g-good for us, and t-those who aren’t. W-we have t-to make the c-choice.” Stan nodded, and Mike went to make him some hot chocolate in the kitchen, while he and Bill got comfortable in the living room. “Everyone is p-planning on m-meeting up a-at Ben’s in a b-bit, s-sound okay?”

 

“Yeah. That sounds good. I think I should apologize to everyone else as well for the mess I made of last night.” Bill shook his head, Stan didn’t need to apologize to them, none of them were perfect. “Don’t even, Debrough. I know I don’t have to, but I want to.”

 

Bill couldn’t argue that point. The three of them sat and chatted about nothing important while Stan finished his hot chocolate, and then they headed out the door to go to Ben’s.

 

-

 

Bev had managed to convince Richie that him going to Ben’s with her was a good idea. It wasn’t difficult, once he heard that Stan was going to be there, and she told him that his ass better have a fantastic apology ready for him, Richie knew that he didn’t have a choice. Bev figured that they needed to arrive last. Ben knew about the plan, as did Bill, but Eddie and Mike could be wild cards. No one knew how they would react, and their primary concern had to be Stan’s reaction of course. When all was said and done, Bev and Richie pulled up to Ben’s house in her slightly beat up burgundy 1970 Chevy Nova SS at four fifteen on the dot. 

 

They didn’t bother knocking. Bev was the daughter that Ms. Hanscom never had, and she was beyond thrilled that her son had found someone to love as strong and independent as Beverly. She had given Bev a key and told her to never bother knocking. The house was open to her anytime she wanted. When they found the ground floor empty, Bev and Richie headed down the stairs to the finished basement. They could hear the other’s voices from the top of the stairs. Eddie was the one who was talking, telling some ridiculous story about how he had knocked Henry Bowers on his ass in gym class, the other Losers were laughing as he described the antics, but everyone froze when Bev and Richie reached the bottom of the stairs.

 

“What the fuck?” The words tumbled out of Eddie’s mouth, his eyes were wide. “You’ve got some fucking nerve, Tozier.” Eddie was the most fiercely loyal person that any of them had ever met. People often mistook him for weak because of his size and propensity to rely on a bevy of placebo drugs, but he would do anything to stick up for his friends and what he believed in.

 

“Eddie, calm down. This was my idea, not his. I thought that it was time that we listened to what Richie has to say, and then let him and Stan talk…” Her eyes fixed themselves on Stan, gauging his reaction. “If that’s okay?” 

 

“Y-yeah. Yeah. That’s o-okay.” Stan murmured. “Eddie, it’s okay, I promise. Come sit with me?” Eddie nodded, and moved over to where Stan was. They all settled in around the basement. Eddie and Stan sat on the overstuffed loveseat, elbows touching, anchoring and comforting Stan. Bill, Mike, Ben, and Bev all squeezed in on the couch leaving Richie in the lone chair that was across the sitting area from the loveseat. They all look expectedly at Richie, and he starts to panic and fidget.

 

“Uhm, hi guys…” No one looks amused, and Richie mentally slaps himself. “I don’t really know how to say everything that’s on my mind. I’m so sorry. I’ve missed all of you. I know that I’m an asshole, and that I’ve messed up. I also know that you probably won’t be able to forgive me, and that’s okay.” He looks to Bev for support and she gives him an encouraging smile, so he continues. “I’m clean now. It’s only been a week, but I’m trying really hard to be better.”

 

“A week is a great start, Richie. It’s a step in the right direction.” Mike said, tone supportive as always. “I don’t speak for everyone, but I’ve missed you too. It’s not the same without you, but you’ve done some damage, so while I am comfortable with you coming back to the club, I think everyone else needs to say their peace too.” The group nodded along with Mike’s words, and Richie understood. 

 

“Thank you, Mike. I appreciate that. And I understand that my place isn’t guaranteed in the group, I wouldn’t want to make anyone feel uncomfortable.” His eyes flickered to Stan, he had so much to say to him, so much to discuss, if he ven wanted to listen to him.

 

“You already know my stance on things.” Bev stated simply. “You’ve always been a dick, Rich. Nowhere near soft and sweet, but loveable in your own way. You fucked up majorly, but I’ve missed my best friend, and as long as you are clean and trying to better yourself, I’m okay with you taking your spot back in the Loser’s club.” Ben nodded in agreement.

 

“I know that my opinion isn’t the most important with this decision, but I’m with Bev. If you’re clean, trying your best, and everyone is comfortable with it, I’d love to have you back, man.” Ben said truthfully. Bill was the next to speak, his words echoing the thoughts of the others, with an edge of warning to it.

 

“We h-have been f-friends since k-kindergarten, and w-we have been t-through a lot t-together.” He started, he couldn’t let things slide like the others had. He needed to speak his mind. “What y-you did, was n-not okay. It w-was bad. When Bev s-suggested that w-we do this, I w-wasn’t sure it w-was a good i-idea, but she s-sees the p-possibility of redemption in y-you. So d-don’t make m-me regret c-considering forgiving y-you. You b-better be s-serious about c-changing, because I s-swear to God, Richie, if y-you hurt h-him again…”

 

“Oh thank fuck! Bill, thank you for being reasonable here!” Eddie interjected, he turned to face Richie, shoulder still pressed into Stan’s. “We all fucking love you, you damn Trashmouth, but that doesn’t mean that we can ignore your asshole level of fuckery!” He shrugged off the looks from the Losers on the couch. “Oh my God, you guys, he needs to be held accountable! I’m just saying, admit what you specifically did, and that it was wrong, and then promise to be better. I think that’s all fair to require.”

 

“Eddie is right.” Richie says, he’s got a frown etched on his face. “You guys shouldn’t be so nice and forgiving. I deserve to be punished for what I did.” He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, when he opens his eyes again he meets Stan’s. “Stan...there aren’t enough fucking words to apologize. You deserve so much better. I didn’t mean to mess things up between you and Jock McGinger last night, but once we kissed I couldn’t control myself…”

 

“Richie. Stop.” Stan breathed out. “I need you to stop using the excuse that I deserved better. I deserve to be with who I love, and who loves me back. I’ve never cared that you weren’t perfect. Never cared that you do things that quite honestly make me nauseous from the stupidity of them. Last night was just as much my fault as it was yours, it’s what came before that...that’s much worse. You lied to me. You started changing and using, and you never gave me the decency of a conversation about it, just hid things. We’ve never kept secrets from each other. And then after...those things you spread through the rumor mill. Telling people details about our sex life? About things we did together? Richie. That killed me. You promised that what we shared was sacred, that no one would ever know what we did behind those closed doors, and then you told everyone. I’m not even going to focus on you sharing that picture, because that was a knife to the heart repeatedly. I mean...how could you do that to me? Did you never love me at all? Were you trying to punish me for walking away? I don’t understand. I love you so much, and you hurt me so easily.” Stan’s eyes are filled with tears that are threatening to spill over, and Richie is in a similar state.

 

“I don’t have reasoning for that. I love you, have since we were twelve. And I know that I’m the one who made you walk away, I did it on purpose honestly. I couldn’t let you throw away your life on me, I’m not worth it. I saw you with that guy in the hallway, smiling and laughing, and I snapped. By the time I realized what I had done it was too late. Henry had copied the picture and posted it everywhere and told everyone what I said. I was upset and one moment of stupidity led to that. Jesus, Stan. I’m so sorry.”

 

“Guys, I think it’s best if we leave Stan and Rich alone for a little bit to talk on their own. All of this is really personal and between them.” Mike suggested and the others agreed, before they climbed the stairs, he added, “If you need us we will be upstairs. Be safe and speak from the heart.” The five of them walked up the stairs, and Stan and Richie were left alone.

 

“I forgive you.” Stan said softly. Richie couldn’t believe what he had just heard, he blinked a few times, sure that his brain was playing tricks on him.

 

“I’m sorry. I think I’m hearing things.” He shook his head, and then asked, “What?”

 

“I said, I forgive you.” Stan repeated patiently. “I know that you wouldn’t have wanted me to help you. To get clean and everything. It was a decision that you needed to make on your own, and I don’t need to baby you. I guess I can understand the rest of it too, not the picture and telling everyone I’m a cumslut, because that will never be okay. But...I forgive you. I love you, Richie, I always have. No one, no matter how perfect they appear to be, will ever compare to you.”

 

“I love you too, Stan. I never stopped, I’m so sorry.” Richie took a chance and closed the gap between him and Stan, sitting next to him gingerly on the loveseat. Stan looked up at him, kind eyes boring into his. Richie couldn’t help himself, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Stan’s. The kiss was soft and slow, so many conflicting emotions being present. They pulled away and rested their foreheads together. “Can I be honest for a second? I missed you. Everything about you, last night was unbelievable, and I won’t apologize for making love to you right upstairs in this very house, you make me feel things that no one else ever could.” Stan blushed at Richie’s words.

 

“Gahhh, yes. You have no idea how much I’ve missed you like that. Working me open and fucking me good and hard. I can still feel you in me.” Stan bit his lip, and looked Richie straight in the eye. The other boy let out an involuntary moan. “I know we still have so much to talk about, but I don’t really want to talk right now.”

 

“What about everyone else?” Richie asked bewildered. “They could come down here at any time and see.”

 

“Don’t care.” Stan whined, “I want you inside of me. I want you to show me how much you love me.” He surged forward again, placing a far more heated kiss to Richie’s lips, and the other boy gave in. Letting the pleasure and want take over him. He pushed Stan back until he was laying on the loveseat, slipping his tongue into his mouth. Their tongues battled for dominance, distant familiarity present, ready to be revived with new experiences.

 

Richie broke away from the kiss and immediately attached his lips to the tender skin below his ear. Stan moaned out in appreciation, gripping onto the back of Richie’s shirt, overcome with pleasure. He began to scrunch Richie’s shirt up until the other boy got the hint to pull the shirt over his head. Stan watched his every movement with his lip pulled taught between his teeth. He ran his hands over the now bare skin of Richie’s chest, taking it all in.

 

“Like what you see, baby?” Richie asked and Stan blushed as he nodded. “It’s all yours, Stan. Only yours.” Stan moaned out at that and pulled Richie in for another deep kiss. He raked his nails down his back and Richie cried out at the pain mixing with pleasure, he would definitely have marks those marks for a while. A reminder of their reuniting, that Richie would totally be fine wearing with pride. “Can we get you out of your clothes too, please? I need to see that perfect body.” Richie groaned, and Stan complied. They both stood up from the loveseat, stripping down to their underwear before taking in the sights of eachother. 

 

Richie was so tall, all lanky with lean muscle. His pale skin was freckled with random birthmarks that stood out. Stan used to love tracing them with his fingers and tongue, memorizing every inch of his body. His pupils were already blown out with desire, his thick glasses magnifying them further. His dark curly hair was in a mop on top of his head, as it always was, and Stan couldn’t wait to tug his fingers through it. His plaid boxers did a poor job of covering up what he was packing. Stan knew what laid beneath the thin cloth. He ached and longed for it. Richie was definitely above average in length, and his girth was considerable enough to stretch Stan open in the most satiating way. It had done so just the night before.

 

Stan had ruined Richie for life when it came to how he looked, standing there in nothing but his briefs, lips kiss swollen and flush of arousal spreading down his chest. Stan had more delicate features than most of the boys that Richie had encountered in his life. He was svelte, all sharp and clean lines. His hips flared out slightly to accommodate his perfectly round and perky ass. His skin was a pristine shade of pale. His golden brown curls laid on top of his head in perfect corkscrews that Richie had always thought must have been the result of magic. His eyelashes were thick and fluttered against his cheeks when he would throw his head back in pleasure, revealing his long neck, and begging for Richie to mark it all up. His dick may not have been as large as Richie’s himself, but if you asked him, he would say how absolutely beautiful it was. It matched Stan perfectly. He was beautiful and delicate and Richie couldn’t believe that he was here in front of him, begging him to ravish his body. 

 

Stan made the first move, pushing his briefs down over his hips and ass, leaving him completely naked, and then moved to kneel in front of Richie, at eye level with his clothed cock. He looked up at him through his eyelashes, as if he were asking permission, and Richie had to muffle his groan with his fist so that the others wouldn’t hear. Stan hooked his fingers in the waistband of Richie’s boxers and pulled them down, allowing his massive cock to pop free. Richie stepped out of his boxers, and Stan licked his lips taking in the sight in front of him. He lightly grasped Richie’s cock in his hand, and stroked. Richie let out a stream of curse words under his breath at the feeling, he was already falling apart, and Stan hadn’t even gotten his mouth on him. He was painfully hard, and he wanted everything Stan had to offer.  Stan smirked and took the head of Richie’s cock in his mouth, alternating between harshly sucking and lapping at the tip. Richie groaned above him, and Stan took that as encouragement to take him all the way in until he was hitting the back of his throat. Richie let his thumb run over Stan’s cheek, and then drifted to where his lips were stretched around his cock. The sight was downright pornographic, and Richie couldn’t help thrusting deeper into the heat, Stan pulled off a bit, taking a few deep breaths through his nose to steady himself, and then took him in all the way again. Richie ran his fingers through Stan’s curls gently and elicited a moan from him, he tugged a little more and Stan groaned at the feeling. Richie experimentally fucked his hips forward into the heat of Stan’s mouth and throat, and Stan mewled hotly around his dick. Richie set a rhythm, fucking into his throat repeatedly, pleasure building in a tightening coil the pit of his stomach.

 

“I’m gonna cum, Baby, need to pull out.” Stan groaned, but let’s Richie move back, dick sliding out of his mouth with an obscene pop. His throat was going to be so sore tomorrow, but he didn’t care. It was all worth it. “Can you kneel on the couch, Love? Let me see that pretty hole of yours?” Stan nodded and raced to do it, brain clouded over with desire and lust, words failing him. He got into position, resting his chest on the back pillows of the couch so that he could use his hands to spread his ass cheeks wide open, giving Richie access to his hole. 

 

Richie grinned at the sight in front of him. Stan was buzzing with anticipation, his thighs twitching as he held his cheeks apart. Richie kneeled behind him, hot breath ghosting over the boy’s sensitive skin, causing his hole to flutter. Stan let out a long whine, but Richie was planning on taking his time. He kissed the pale flesh of Stan’s right ass cheek, right above where he was cupping the globes.

 

“Richie! Please!” Stan whined again, and Richie smirked, but decided to give his boy what he wanted. Richie leaned in and licked a stripe that stretched from Stan’s sack all the way up to the bottom of his spin, then pulled back slightly, once again letting his breath ghost over the area, intensifying the sensation. “Gahhhh. Yes, fuck, more!” Stan cried and Richie placed an open mouth kiss right over Stan’s throbbing entrance. He traced his tongue around the hole lightly, teasing him further causing more incoherent sounds coming from the other boy. Just when Stan thought he couldn’t take anymore, Richie applied the pressure he was yearning for, he massaged Stan open with just the tip of his tongue, tugging and playing with the ring of muscle, before plunging his tongue all the way in. “FUCK!” Stan writhed and moaned, forgetting where he was and that their best friends were sitting just a floor above them. Stan rocked his hips back to meet the thrust of Richie’s tongue, spreading himself open. “Mmmmm Richie, so good, gahhhh, need more…” Richie pulled his tongue out and immediately pushed his pointer finger into the needy hole. He began thrusting it in and out without much difficulty, but he knew that spit alone wouldn’t be enough lubricant to work Stan open.

 

“Baby, we don’t have any stuff, I’m not going to be able to fuck you…” Stan cried out in frustration, still pushing back on Richie’s one finger, wanting so much more.

 

“I’ve got...lotion, in my backpack there’s lotion. I don’t care if it’s not lube, Richie...please.” He managed to force out, motioning with his head to where his backpack was sitting neatly against the wall. Richie pulled his finger out carefully causing Stan to whine at the loss, and moved to collect the bag, he searched through the tiny pockets before finally finding it in an inner compartment. He zipped the backpack back up, leaving it where he had found it, and brought the lotion back to where his very disheveled Stan was still waiting. 

 

“Stan, why don’t you move down to the floor so we don’t get Mrs. Hanscom’s couch messy with your cum?” Richie whispered and Stan moaned, he hated messes and the idea that Richie knew this about him and was thinking ahead really did something to him. He moved to the floor, resting his arms and head on the couch, pushing his ass out for Richie to use. “There you go, Stanny. All pretty and ready to get wrecked.” Richie popped the came on the bottle of lotion and worked the lavender cream down his fingers before rubbing some around Stan’s aching hole. He quickly pushed his pointer finger back in, thrusting hard and fast into Stan before adding his middle finger as well. He worked his fingers in nails dragging slightly down Stan’s walls searching for his prostate. Stan cried out when Richie managed to touch it, back arching further. Richie began massaging the bud mercilessly, watching Stan fall apart in front of him. He waited until Stan was just on the verge of pain with the stimulation before moving his fingers out and thrusting three back in, completely ignoring the spot. Stan whined, but fucked himself back on Richie’s fingers enjoying the slight burn of the stretch.

 

“I want that big cock of yours inside of me now.” Stan managed in between gasps and moans. Richie was glad that he asked, he needed to be inside of Stan immediately. His swollen and neglected red tinged cock hung between his legs, desperate to release in the warm wet heat of the other boy. He quickly squirted more of the lotion onto his hand and worked it around on his dick, moaning at the sensation. He worked his hand up and down a few more times than was necessary. “You can jerk off some other time, Rich, hurry the fuck up.” Stan cried impatiently. Richie loved how needy and slutty Stan got when it came to sex. He would beg and whine until he got the pleasure that he was looking for. Richie had fucking missed seeing him come apart like this.

 

“Lay on your back, Baby. I need to see your face.” Stan rushed to do so, laying on the plush carpet and spreading his legs so Richie could fit. Richie braced himself on his shoulders above Stan, careful to not put too much weight on him. He grasped his cock with one hand and pulled the other boy into a kiss. Stan moaned into the kiss, trying to deepen it, but then his jaw dropped open and his head fell back as he felt the head of Richie’s cock breach his hole and begin to press in further. Richie moved his lips to Stan’s neck, kissing and lapping at his pulse point until his hips met Stan’s ass, bottoming out. Stan’s eyes were fluttered shut, legs wrapped tightly around Richie’s waist holding him in place so he could get used to the feeling. After a moment, he urged Richie to start moving, pressing the heel of his foot into his ass, and Richie began to pull out slowly before snapping his hips back in. They both moaned at the feeling.

 

Richie repeated the motion and began picking up speed. Pounding harder and harder into Stan as the other boy was reduced to moans and unintelligible noises. Stan arched his back and took all Richie was giving him.

 

“Fuck, Rich. Harder. Ugh yeah, faster, Baby. You know I can take it. Yeah, uhhh, yeah, ah fuck…” Stan praised and Richie felt the words go straight to his lower half, the coil in his abdomen wrapping tighter and tighter. He wasn’t going to last much longer, but Stan had to cum first, he reached his hand for Stan’s throbbing erection, but the other boy pushed it away. “Uh uh, want to cum on your cock, Richie, nothing else. Fucking me so good, making me feel soooo good.” 

 

Richie snapped his hips in harder, hitting Stan’s prostate dead on, the other boy screamed at the pleasure, and he aimed for the spot again, pounding into it repeatedly at a brutal rate. He could feel Stan’s legs shaking and his toes curling against his ass, he fucked in once...twice...and Stan was cumming. Thick ropes of cum shooting up and landing on his chest, his load kept pumping out as Richie continued to fuck him, milking his prostate clean. Richie knew that Stan was about to be on the edge of being overstimulated, he was so close to cumming himself though, he kept thrusting, rhythm faltering. 

 

“Come on, Richie, cum inside of me. Fill me up.” Stan whispered in his ear and that was all it took, Richie’s hips stilled as his cock began to pulse and his own orgasm took over his body. Stan held him close through the aftershocks, stroking his back. When his cock was spent, he pulled out of Stan carefully, dropping his head down to the abused hole and licking up his own semen that was dripping out. Stan moaned at the feeling of his oversensitive and stretched hole being licked clean. When he was satisfied with his work, Richie moved to Stan’s chest, quickly and greedily lapping up all of Stan’s cum while the other boy laid boneless and giggling at how the sensation tickled. They were so wrapped up in the moment that they didn’t hear the footsteps coming down the stairs.

 

“G-guys, how’s e-everything going… OH M-MY FUCKING G-GOD! MY E-EYES!” Bill squawked at the sight of his friends lying naked on the floor, their previous actions very apparent from their current appearance, before he ran back up the stairs screaming to presumably alert the other Losers to the horrors of what he just saw. Richie rested his forehead against Stan’s, pure bliss radiating from him.

 

“That was amazing, Richie.” Stan breathed out, “Best. Sex. Ever.” Richie laughed at the compliment before the tone shifted a little, becoming more serious. “I love you, Richard Tozier. Totally and completely. I will stand by you through anything, no matter how hard you try to push me away. We belong together.” Richie’s eyes began to tear up and he looked at the love of his life beneath him.

 

“I love you too, Stanley Uris. More than the moon and the stars, more than words could ever possibly describe.” Richie replied sincerely, he pressed his lips to Stan’s swollen ones again before pulling back. “I will work so hard to be a better man, to be what you deserve. We both know that I’m an idiot, I’m nowhere near perfect, nor am I the soft prince charming type, and I’m going to make mistakes, but I will try to be smarter about them. I’ll talk to you about them, and let you in. I will spend the rest of my life trying to be the best person for you.”

 

“Thank you, Richie. That’s more than I could ever ask for or imagine.” Stan smiled, tears in his eyes as well. He met Richie for an emotion filled kiss. They eventually pulled away, and began to redress themselves, knowing that they were about to face a firing squad of questions from their friends.

 

“Hey, Uris.” Stan made a noise of acknowledgement and pulled his shirt over his head before he turned his attention to Richie. “I’m going to marry you someday.” Richie said cheekily, a goofy smirk across his face.

 

“Yeah?” Stan asked and Richie nodded. A smile spread across his face to match his love’s. “Well then, I can’t wait.” 


End file.
